I'll Take Care of You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "Kendall smiled against James' skin, blushing more and more with each word that came from the brunette's mouth. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden, weightless, like he was on cloud nine. Butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach, his breathing stopping for a few seconds... After that, there was no stopping them." Kames slash... smut maybe, not really.


**Alright, so, back when I wrote _Forever Yours_, I said it would be the only time I wrote smut... I'm not quite sure this is considered smut, because I did not go entirely into detail. I still have to say, this is not what I usually write, but I hope you all like it, for those of who you who like slash. For those of you who don't, you might not want to read this. Haha.**

**Posting this right now, because I have to go to class... Yay. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"James..." Kendall curled his fingers around James' wrist, stopping the brunette from unbuttoning the buttons of his bright red polo shirt. The older boy looked up, his hazel eyes falling on Kendall's green ones. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall stopped him once more with a shake of his head. "It's not what you think. I'm just... I'm nervous," Kendall said, cheeks flushing pink. He diverted his eyes away from James' and stared at the wall, feeling embarrassed by the words that had just slipped from his kiss-swollen pink lips. James smiled softly and placed a kiss to Kendall's forehead, before lying down beside him on the bed, his head resting beside Kendall's.<p>

"I am, too," James whispered. He rolled over onto his right side, so that he could look at the smaller boy. Kendall's eyes were now trained on the ceiling. It seemed like he preferred to look anywhere but at James. "I mean, I'm nervous. I'm not scared, you know? The only thing I could be scared of is of hurting you. But afraid of taking this step with you, no. Never."

Kendall found himself smiling a little at James' words. "But," his smile faltered, "what if you regret it? What if... What i-if-"

"Shh." James pressed a finger to Kendall's lips, silencing him in mid-sentence. "Why in the world would I regret it, love? I love you," he said, his face now inches from Kendall's, a hand pressed to the boy's right cheek. He gently forced his head to the side, their eyes meeting. Kendall's emerald green orbs were filled with love but also insecurities. Seeing that in the blond's eyes made him realize just how insecure his younger boyfriend was, and what he wouldn't give to take those insecurities away and make him see himself the way James saw him. Maybe then he'd love himself a little more.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Kendall's right arm went to wrap around James' torso, his fingers curling against the fabric of the back of his shirt. As James pulled away, Kendall let out a small whimper, his hold on James tightening. "I love you too," he whispered, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. "I love you so much..."

Frowning, James pressed his lips to Kendall's cheek and wiped away the tear that was now rolling down his other cheek. "Why are you crying, beautiful?" he asked softly, his eyes filling with concern. Kendall blushed and buried his face against the crook of James' neck. "I want this to be special for you. I don't want you to be upset. If you're not ready, I understand. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want or are not ready to do."

Kendall smiled against James' skin, blushing more and more with each word that came from the brunette's mouth. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden, weightless, like he was on cloud nine. Butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach, his breathing stopping for a few seconds. He tilted his head upwards and kissed James' jaw, pulling him impossibly closer. The taller boy tightened his hold on him as well, his eyes not leaving the other's pale but flushed face.

"I'm ready." Kendall sighed, his bright green eyes looking up at James with innocence. "But I love you for being so patient... for waiting and not pushing me into doing anything."

James smiled, took Kendall's hand in his own, and kissed the back of it. "Baby, I'd wait forever and a day for you," he whispered. With an approving nod from the blond, he unbuttoned the boy's shirt and with his help lifted it over his head. He let his fingers trail over the exposed skin, watching as Kendall shivered at the touch, his eyes closed shut. "You're beautiful," he said softly, his warm breath tickling the shell of Kendall's ear. Kendall blushed, shaking his head slightly, making James frown. "Yes you are, angel. You're _so beautiful_... How I wish you could see it," he said as he took Kendall's chin in between his fingers and kissed him, kissed him until the need for air forced them to pull apart.

Kendall slid his hands down James' back, wrapped his fingers around the hem of James' t-shirt, and pulled it up with slight difficulty due to the position they were in; James hovering over Kendall, their bare chests now pressed together. The green eyed boy rested a hand against James' cheek, his finger lightly brushing against the warm skin. Both his arms then went around the brunette's neck, pulling him down until their lips connected once more. "You take my breath away..." Kendall placed his forehead against James' shoulder, shielding his face from the other boy's view. "With every word, every look, every touch, every kiss... you take it away."

It was now James' turn to blush, his cheeks tinting a rosy pink.

"I could say the same thing," James whispered as he curled up beside the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist, so that Kendall's back was pressed up against James' chest. He nuzzled his nose against Kendall's dirty blond hair and without warning started to suck on the exposed skin near the younger boy's collarbone. Letting out a whimper, Kendall moved his head to the side, allowing James more access. A small moan left his slightly parted lips as the older brunette softly bit down on his pulse point.

"James," he breathed out, his eyes closing in pleasure. He rolled over onto his other side, taking James' face in both his hands and kissed him deeply, allowing James to dominate the kiss after a few seconds. He fell back against the covers, his back pressed against the mattress, hands now tangled in locks of chocolate brown hair as James held him in place.

After that, there was no stopping them. Clothes were left scattered around the bed, forgotten for the time being. The two boys became a tangled mess of limbs as they threw all their worries to the side and made love for the very first time. Quiet "I love you's" were whispered every few seconds - after all, they weren't doing this just to get it over with; they were doing it because they loved one another, and wanted to show each other just how much they did.

James let his body fall beside Kendall's, exhausted, but a smile was spread widely across his face. The blond, wearing a smile of his own, curled up against the brunette, his head resting on his chest. He let his right arm wrap loosely around the taller boy's tan waist and leaned up a little bit, pressing a kiss to James' lips. James took a hold of the blanket to his left and draped it over the two of them.

"I love you," Kendall said softly after a couple of seconds, his emerald eyes mirroring what he could not put into words. This caused James' smile to widen.

"I love you more," he responded as he smiled down at the blond, his eyes holding nothing but love and happiness. There, the two boys fell asleep, happily in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought, and thank you so much for reading. :D<strong>

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
